Percy Meets His Sister
by percyjackson2130
Summary: Percy Jackson a 13 Year old Demigod gets a random text from a girl, but is his sister Haze Jackson (oc) The Daughter of Poseidon. Rated T because inapproprate words in other chapters aka Chapter 4, also Don't like Don't read :3
1. Chapter 1

**Author: This is something me and my friend roleplay. P.s. my bff is Haze. Leticia (aka) leti is Me Percy.**

**Haze: Percy do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Who Is this?**

**Haze: You'll find out later, Just do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Fine Whatever stranger…Leti don't own these characters, Uncle Rick does.**

**Haze: I can't believe you called me a stranger! I'M AN OC!**

**Percy: Wait What, I KNOW YOU!?**

**Haze: of course. Let's begin the story Before Percy goes crazy**

**Percy: WHAT?!**

**Haze: Bye Bye for now.**

**Chapter 1: **

**Percy's P.O.V:**

Today was almost the end of the school year again {I wonder what happens this time.} For the first time I haven't got expelled I think I won't be. I only have a few hours before school was over by the way. My school is Roger. E .Sides elementary Jr. High I'm 7th Grade 13 years old and I already know I'm a demigod. My mom is Sally Jackson if you don't know already. My best friend is Grover, he's a satyr I met him at school. My girlfriend is Annabeth, she is the wisdom. I also have a brother he's a cyclopes his name, Tyson. So yeah, I was in class learning about history {One of my favourite classes} My teacher was Mr. Waffle. He was fun, but not as fun as Chiron. Chiron is or used to be my latin teacher he was also known as Mr. Burner So I've done nothing, all we learned about was the gods and what they did, same with the goddesses, but finally the ball rang the first time in forever I haven't gotten in trouble. (few minutes later)

"Hey mom guess what!" I asked my mom

"What is it dear?" she said

"I didn't get expelled today." I said excitedly she gasped.

"Percy that's incredible!" she said as if she was gonna cry, then gave me a big hug.  
"yeah, it's the first time. I think I'm able to go back next year, right?" I asked

"Of course!" she said I could tell she was going to tell paul {my better stepdad} While I go into my room and call some friends from camp half-blood. First was Annabeth {Of course} Next was Grover and then…I've never seen this number before…?I went to my mom to see if she knew who it was.

"Mom do you know this number?" I asked

"Hmm...nope not at all." She said

"Should I text who this person is?" I asked

"You could I suppose." She responded

"Okay." I said and walked to my room and started to text who was the person that texted me.

"uh…Can I asked? Who are you?" I texted

"Haze Jackson, your sister." She replyed.

"….I don't have a sister." I responded.

"Appearently you do, I was born after you, but I went with Poseidon." She texted

"Oh okay well where are you now?" I asked

"I'm at a school In New York. She said

"Okay well I'm heading to Camp half-blood want to come?" I asked.

"Camp half-blood? Never heard of it." She said

"Don't worry I'll show you around." I texted then went downstairs to tell mom I'm going to Camp half-blood. (Few minutes later) I made up with Haze and started walking to Camp half-blood.

**Haze: You understand now Seaweed Brain?**

**Percy: Yes, I do and don't call me Seaweed Brain that's Annabeth's name for me!**

**Haze: Annabeth says I'm a seaweed brain too so I can call you that, understand?**

**Percy: Yes, Seaweed Brain haha.**

**Haze: WHY DID I SAY THAT! STOP, NOW! I'M NOT AS DUMB AS YOU! I'm actually as smart as Athena kid because I read so much…Maybe not.**

**Percy: Whatever, and I'M TELLING DAD YOU CALLED ME DUMB! …..DAD!**

**Haze: I LIVE UNDER THE SEA WITH HIM! THERE'S NOTHING TO DO DOWN THERE BUT READING AND CHORES!**

**Percy: oh, well it's still not nice to call people dumb.**

**Haze: WHY DO YOU THINK ANNABETH CALLS YOU SEAWEED BRAIN?! READ THE BOOKS ABOUT YOU! Anyway I need to do some chores for dad.*leaves***

**Percy: okay~ Anyways BYE EVERYONE! * Waves and Accidently makes waves splash at haze* **

**Haze*mad*: PERSEUS FREAKING JACKSON! YOU'RE SOOOOOO DEAD!**

**Annabeth *whispers*: ****I have a felling she meant that.**** You better watch you're back Percy…. Literally **

**Percy: Okay then Bye Peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leti: Hey I'm back with another chapter.**

**Percy: I still can't believe I have a sister!**

**Haze: Wow, I guess you TOTALLY skipped over the part where I said you have 2 series about you… AND I'M NOT IN THEM!**

**Percy: That's sad Uncle Rick needs you, but I want to be older!**

**Haze: you still need someone to keep you in line (other than annabeth) and fight with… verbally.**

**Percy: I'm fine besides we have a Cyclopes for a little brother you know.**

**Tyson: HEY! **

**Percy: WHAT WHERE DID HE COME FROM uh…sorry Tyson….**

**Leti: I just had an idea, you know?**

**Haze: I understand…. But I don't think Percy does… right?**

**Percy: What no, but guess what * waves his hand and makes a wave splash Leti and haze* woops my bad~**

**Leti and haze: HEY!**

**Haze: *turns into a shark and bites Percy* got you back *back in human form***

**Percy: Ow my wave didn't hurt that bad and when did you get the ability to change your form!**

**Haze: you got the waves and I got the animals. Oh, getting hit by water TWICE in a row hurts… all your waves bite. See what I did there?**

**Percykat: *hiss* I hate mew *hiss***

**Annabeth: aw~ SIBLING LOVE!**

**Haze: I HATE BOTH OF YOU! ON WITH STORY BEFORE I BITE SOMEONE AGAIN! I WANT TO BITE SOMETHING! Disclaimer: Leti doesn't own ANY of us her bff owns me and uncle rick owns the rest.**

**(line break) chapter 2: Percy's POV**

Me and Haze were at Camp Half-Blood I found Grover and told him I have a twin {sort of} Haze had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail like Annabeth's, same green eyes, and same powers, But our weapons were different, she has a dagger called riptide like mine, but mine is a sword. We were both terrible at archery, and everything else. I accidently cut her with her own dagger. She got mad at me, and I was helping her clean her cut with water, then got back to work. She was a demigod by the way.

**Annabeth's POV:**

Okay I was walking toward the beach ready for time to spend with Percy, but then I saw him with a girl. A girl with my hair, So I walked to my cabin and waited for Percy to call which he did. I asked him who was that girl at the beach, and he said it was his twin sister, which I didn't believe him. So now it's time for dinner and I'm gonna see if she is his sister (few minutes after). Okay now I see them getting food then to the fire and going to sit. She sat with Percy and Tyson **(AU: see Tyson is in this chapter)**. Then Chiron talked with her, and I couldn't believe it. That girl with Percy had a trident above her, I thought Percy was lying, but he wasn't, he wasn't he was telling the truth**. **So now I'm gonna act like I have believed him and move on.

**Percy's POV:**

So now haze stays at my cabin I went to go tell Annabeth who my sister was, but she came to me

"Uh…what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about your sister." She replied

"Okay what is it?" I asked

"will you spend your time with her or will you spend some time with me and your sister?" She asked worried.

"Of course I will spend some time with you I'm not just gonna throw everything I have just to spend time with her." I assured her.

"Okay thanks see you later." She said walking off. I closed the door me, Haze, and Tyson got ready to go to bed.

**Percy: See I was teaching you how to fight and I accidently cut…you, but your lucky you haven't ran into Clarisse**

**Haze: Who's Clarisse? AND YOU CUT ME WITH MY OWN DAGGER! WHITCH I DON'T SEE POSSABLE! YOU REALLY HAVE A DEATH WISH DON'T YOU! *already shifting forms***

**Percy: Clarisse is the daughter of Ares GOD OF WAR! AND I DON'T WANT A DEATH WISH I ACCIDENTLY CUT YOU I'M SORRY! OKAY JEEZ! *hisses and walks away towards the beach and sits in the sand away from water.***

**Haze: *walks towards water and acts like she's going for a swim, but instead turns into a water lily. Percy doesn't notice a thing.* **

**Percy: oh a water lily. *picks up water lily***

**Haze: **_**stupid, stupid, stupid. **_***turns into a starfish, bites Percy, then turns back into a water lily. Her favorite form and plant. ***

**Percy: OW IT BIT ME! Wait WHAT IT BIT ME?! HAZE! **

**Haze: *turns to human form in Percy's hand and light as a feather* Yes?**_** I love doing this!**_

**Percy: *drops Haze in the water; startled* ! WHAT MRRR * waves his hand and makes a wave splash him and haze* OW THAT DOES HURT!**

**Haze: PERSUES! *splutters water* FREAKIN'! *splutters water* JACKSON! * splutters water* I CAN'T BREATH UNDER WATER LIKE YOU CAN! *choking* THAT'S WHY I TURN INTO ANIMALS AND PLANTS!**

**Percy: *stunned*…WELL…SORRY~…next time I won't splash waves I'll try something else *lowers his head frowning stunned still***

**Haze: *can't say anything because she was STILL choking* argh help argh dad *cough cough***

**Poseidon: who called daddy… HAZE!Are you all right?!**

**Haze: *felling a bit better now that her dad has here; but she was still choking* Ask *choke* Percy *choke choke; then she faints***

**Poseidon: *now angry* PERSUES, WHAT HAPPENED?! WHAT WERE YOU DOING?! SHE'S NOT IMMUNE TO WATER!**

**Percy: *stunned even more and starts yelling at dad crying * I DIDN'T KNOW! SHE NEVER TOLD ME AND SHE BIT ME AND WHAT ELSE WAS I GOING TO DO, WALK IT OFF?! * run off ***

**Leti: I guess this is turning into a story now, right?! Oh well let them continue.**

**Poseidon: *kneels down next to haze; worried* Haze… Haze… Haze… ZEUS!**

**Zeus: Poseidon I can hear you think from all the way in Olympus what do you want?!**

**Poseidon: Haze is your favorite child of mine, right? You always were telling me how kind she was.*whispering everything by now***

**Zeus: yes~ what happened to her?**

**Poseidon:*still whispering* Percy will tell you… wherever he went to.**

**Annabeth: I saw him running towards his cabin; crying. *she sees haze; suddenly alert* What happened?!**

**Zeus: Can you go get Persues for me**

**Annabeth: *already walking off* sure**

**Poseidon: *STILL whispering* can you do anything *starting to cry***

**Zeus: Well I suppose we can put her in the infirmary and ask what we can do.**

**Poseidon: No, we need Apollo. Can you call him? *he says this because he's still crying and whispering; still mad at Percy***

**Zeus: sure * yells * APOLLO! GET YOUR LITTLE HINDY OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Apollo: *kinda mad at Zeus now; not noticing Poseidon* Yes?**

**Poseidon: Haze… Haze… Haze… HAZE!  
*back into daze***

**Apollo: *stunned to see Poseidon like this* P-Poseidon**

**Zeus: yeah. Let's get to the point. Haze fainted because Percy accidently splashed haze with water not knowing haze can't breathe underwater and now Poseidon is crying and whispering uncontrollably. Can you do something about it?**

**Percy: *still crying; out of his cabin***

**Kelsey: (haze) let's continue this in the next chapter, okay? Bye, don't forget to review. Internal cookies for anybody that does. (::)**

**Leti: see you in the next chapter.**

**Alicia: HAY im In the StoRY TOO YOU HOES**

**Leti: watch it.  
Alicia: F U**

**Leticia: I hate you and hell no.**


End file.
